The Boss
by potterxoncer
Summary: Belle is finally back from 9 years at Yale and back home in Storybrooke and just got a new job at GOLD INSURANCE COMPANY. Gold, although she has never seen him, no one really has, has a reputation for being mean and cruel. But what will happen when they both see each other for the first time. Will she think differently about her new boss? Mild swearing. Rumbelle
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! **

**Really wanted to write this story so I did! **

**Gold doesn't own the pawn shop so Belle has never really met him**

* * *

Belle was so excited. Her first day at her new job. She was amazed to have even gotten an interview at Gold Insurance Company. She had just gotten back from Yale and was so happy to get back home. She had all her friends here. The only one not here was her father. He had gone back to Australia to visit with family while she was away and decided to stay. Once her best friend Ruby found out she demanded she move into her apartment with her. She said she would inform the 'landlords little servant' as she called him that she would have someone moving in with her.

She knew the landlord by only his name Mr Gold. The man she was now working for. She had never seen him. He always sent other people to do stuff for him. He owned most of Storybrook so when Ruby told her it wasn't a surprise.

The first time she walked into Gold Insurance Company she was amazed. It had dark marble floors and dark gray walls. There were accents of gold everywhere. There were about 8 gray pillars down the center of the room that lead from the front door straight to the elevator. She walked up to the women at the front deck which just looked like a huge slab of black and gold marble with light at the bottom facing the floor.

She walked up to the man at the front desk. It was in between the middle pillars on the right. There were two large gray formal couches shaped like L's on the right.

"Name please?"

"Belle French, I'm new, first day"

"Well, nice to meet you Belle. I'm Jefferson. What position are you taking, I know we had a few open?"

"I'm going to be the Actuary. You know, the one that tells them how much money we can spend with a client. I basically deal with books of numbers"

"Oh yeah, Gold's really been needing one of those. Last one quit after she got yelled at by the boss- I'll stop talking"

"Wait. I get to have conversation with Mr. Gold? I thought I would have to talk to his assistant"

"You will be in practically every meeting. You will have to update the balance books every month. He is not computer savvy with money, he likes it to be hand written"

"Wow, good thing I'm good at math" she said with a chuckle, "um, where do I go?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, floor 11 is where your office will probably be. Meeting are held in the conference room on floor 8. Break room is on floor 3. And Gold's office is on floor 12. But don't go up there unless he needs you. Don't worry about the other floors right now."

"Thank you Jefferson. Have a nice rest of your day."

"You too Belle." he said as she walked off to the elevator

She didn't really know where to start. So she headed to Zelena Kelly's office to figure out where her office would be.

She knocked on the second door on the 5th floor. Zelena glanced up and waved for her to come in before looking back down at her computer to finish up an email.

"How can I help you"

"Hi, I took an interview with you about 2 weeks ago and I got the job but... I'm not really sure what to do or where to go"

"Give me one moment and I will show you your office and explain the little details"

"Thank you"

* * *

Jefferson was right about what he said, her office was on the 11th floor and she had to work with the boss.

"So yes, you will go in all the meeting and give us out price-ranges and quotas every time we need you. Where did you say you graduated from?

"Yale, top of my mathematics class." Belle loved being able to say she graduated from Yale with top classes.

"Great, well since today is your first day here is your log in code for your computer and you will have to go directly to Mr. Gold after work for the finance book. He has it kept on lock down till we found someone. He's gonna wanna question you so be prepared for anything. Your first meeting is on Friday, you need to have everything up to date by then"

Friday? Today was Monday and she didn't even have all her stuff for her job yet! How was she gonna get it done by Friday?

"Okay, thank you Zelena"

Belle had gotten her computer and desk set up by the end of the day. She had logged into everything she needed, set up a fairly simple desk with her computer, a graphing calculator, a notepad, a large assortment of writing utensils in a plain black cup, and a picture of her, her father, and her mother. She really didn't want to be to out there with her desk, there was no need. She did have a cabinet at her desk that she would use to keep a few books though.

It was the end of the day and Belle was nervous. She had to meet Mr. Gold for the first time ever. All her years living in Storybrooke as a kid and she never saw what he looked like. She finished her desk and logged out of the computer and headed to the 12th floor to talk to Mr. Gold.

* * *

She arrived at floor 12 and the doors opened to reveal a large office space with a round desk and a huge darkened room that took up half the room. She saw what she assumed was his assistant at the front desk to his office.

"Hi, how can I help you"

She had blond hair and looked about Belles age. Then it hit her.

"Ashley?"

"How do you- Belle!"

She came around the desk and hugged her friend she hadn't seen in almost 9 years.

"Hey, sorry, ruby told me you were coming back. What are you doing here?"

"I work here now"

"Oh, well congratulations"

"Thanks, how are you, Sean, and the baby?"

"We are doing great. Sean's dad watches her while we are at work, Sean still works at the canary and I work here, How are you?"

"Good, I'm living with Ruby, we will see how that goes," she laughed "but yeah my life is going well"

"Awesome, but seriously what do you need?" Ashley said as she went to sit back down at her desk

"I need to talk to Mr. Gold about the finance book."

"Oh..." she paused 'well uh, go ahead I'll tell him your coming in"

"Thanks'

She walked up to the door and opened it. There she saw him for the first time and it was not what she expected. She expected to see a gross dirty old guy with no hair. But she saw a clean cut, well shaven, and dare she say handsome, middle aged guy sitting at a desk with glasses on.

"Good evening Mr. Gold"

He looked up. He didn't expect to see a beautiful young women walk into his office just now, was this there new employ? He could get stare at that face for hours- '_focus_' he had to remind himself

"Good evening miss?"

"French, Belle French. I'm your new Actuary. I came to get the finance book"

"Ah yes, Miss Kelly told me we had someone new"

"Thank you so much for hiring me"

"Well yes but first I need to ask you a few questions"

"Ask away" she said as she took a seat at the single chair on the opposite side of his desk.

'Where did you graduate from?"

"Yale"

"Oh, lovely. What do you hope to accomplish at this company?"

"I want to help in anyway I can and make a name for myself in the business"

"Okay, tea?" he asked before his next real question.

"I'd love some" He poured her a glass in an a teacup that was white and had blue designs on it

"Final question, if you could date one fairy tale character who would it be?" Belle was so surprised by the question she dropped the teacup and it fell to the ground.

"Pardon?"

"That one was a quip, not serious'

Belle bent down to get the teacup and realized it was chipped.

"I am so sorry Mr. Gold, it's- it's chipped. You can hardly see it"

"It's just a cup"

Belle jut nodded and put the teacup back on the desk.

"So did I pass the 'Mr. Gold' test of approval?"

"So far, we shall see how the week goes," he opened a drawer and picked up a large read book, it looked very old and the pages were a dark creme almost brown color. He put it on the desk and scooted it toward her "Here you go this is the finance book, DON'T lose it, understand?" she nodded "we loss this and we practically loss everything." '_Well that is a lot of pressure_' Belle thought to herself.

"I'm sure Miss Kelly had already told you to have it done by Friday for the meeting?"

"Yes she has"

"Okay, well then I suggest you get to work, have a nice evening Miss. French"

"You too Mr. Gold" she said as she got up and left his office.

'_That wasn't so bad at all, wonder why everyone calls him a monster?_'


	2. Chapter 2

Belle got out of the office around 5:30. Her hours were 8-5 but she was late leaving due to getting the finance book. She knew Ruby would be home at 6 so she had a bit of time to kill. She decided to take a stole around town just to see how much it had changed. It was a nice sunny day this morning when she went in for work, and the weather woman, who went by the name Ingrid, said it would be nice all day. Se lied. Belle was about a mile from the apartment the apartment when she heard thunder and it started to rain. She walked about a quarter of a mile before a black Cadillac pulled up next to her.

"Ms. French, would you like a ride?"

She turned to see Mr. Gold in the car.

"I'm fine, my house isn't that much further."

"Are you sure, can't have you calling out sick your second day"

'Aw, what the hell' Belle thought

"Sure" she got in the car and Gold turned the heat up a little to warm her up.

"Where to Ms. French?" He asked not looking at her with two hands on the wheel.

"Westbrooke road."

"That's not close, you would have been seriously ill Ms. French." he said as he began to drive

They made it back to Belles apartment and Belle sat there for a moment deciding what to do next.

"Thank you Mr. Gold, I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"It was no matter Ms. French, have a nice night"

Belle got out of the car and headed to her and Ruby's apartment. she got inside and realized it was only 6:15.

"Belle! Where have you been? Your soaked!"

"I went for a stroll and didn't think about the weather"

"Ugh, okay, well go take a shower and then we can eat dinner."

"Yes 'mother'" Belle said in a sarcastic tone.

Belle got out of the shower and felt much better. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"So Rubes, what are you making"

"Chicken"

"Yum, so how was work?"

"Same as always, Mary Margaret is really excited to see you. She was with David today."

"Are they married yet?" she said with laugh

"Nope, been engaged since high school, haven't had the time nor the money

"Wow, 9 years. I could never"

"They say their love is strong enough to over come the 9 years, and waiting just make them love each other more"she said while stirring the chicken in the pan

Belle leaned up against the door frame of the kitchen "Gods I wish I could have something like that" she said with a sigh

"Well maybe now that your back, you can" she turned around and put a hand on her friends shoulder "you never know what will happen Belles"

"Ugh I hope so, But anyway guess what happened today?"

Ruby removed her hand and leaned up against the counter "What"

"I got to meet the Mr. Gold"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" she said wide eyed. Belle nodded while smiling. "What did he look like, was he old, gross, he was creepy wasn't he?"

Belle was not going to tell her friend about her storm savoir but she would tell her her first impression

"Actually, he was kinda hot. He's older yeah but, he's good looking"

"OMG BELLE! You have the hots for your boss!"

"No, I never said that. I just said he was hot" she said while blushing a bright crimson

"Yeah, sure. Anyways Lacey called today." she said as she turned back to her chicken to plate it.

"Ugh what did she want"

"She wanted to know why you haven't been to see her yet"

"Just because i'm back doesn't mean I need to see her"

Belle didn't like her twin sister. Belle always said she had no family here because she really didn't. Lacey was her family by blood but that didn't mean she acted like a sister. Lacey never really hung out at home and if she was at home she was always in her room talking with one of many boyfriends. Once she got old enough to drive she dropped out of high school and lived with one friend after the next. The once she turned 18 she started working as a bar tender and stripper at The Rabbit Hole. Belle almost called the cops one time when a guy thought she was Lacey and grabbed her behind. Her and Belle lead very different lives, so she wanted nothing to do with her.

"She feels bad you know" Rudy said while they were eating on the couch.

"Sure she does."

"Belle i'm serious. I talked to her a lot while you were away and she feels bad for never being around. You should at least talk to her."

"Maybe, but it won't do any good. It never does."

"Just give her a chance Bells, she needs you now more than ever. I shouldn't be telling you this but something happened with Keith"


	3. Chapter 3

*This chapter contains mentions of abuse and may be unsuitable for some viewers* ( If this is unsuitable go to the second *-* )

* * *

"What happened with Keith?" Belle said putting her plate down on the kitchen counter.

"Don't freak out Belle but he kinda, he kinda.."

"He kinda WHAT Ruby?"

"He hit Lacey, a lot"

Belle sat there shocked, hands over her mouth. "What happened"

"They got into an argument, he got mad, and hit her. After that it happened a lot. It got worse once you dad left, she finally broke it off with him a few months ago. When she broke it off he got really mad, she ended up in hospital. He got sent to prison and got 1 year and 6 months probation."

"Why did no one tell me? Does my dad know? When did the first fight happen" Belle got up and started pacing

"Belle calm down, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to worry you. No, your dad doesn't know about any of it. And the first fight" she paused "the first fight happened a week after you left"

Belle turn and looked into Ruby's eyes "WHAT" she said trough tears "a week after I left?"

"She didn't tell me until about a year ago Belle. I tried to help her but she said she loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him"

"I need to go see her. Now." Belle grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Belle walked from her and Ruby's apartment to the flower shop, Lacey still lived in the apartment above. Belle used her key for the shop and banged on her sisters apartment door.

"Lacey! Open up!'

The door opened to see Lacey in a black cami and pink pajama shorts

"Belle?" she said as she ran a hand over her face "Belle!" she pulled her sister into a hug "I've missed you so much Belle"

"Hey Lacey." she said petting her on the back softly

Lacey let go of Belle "Do you want to come in"

"Sure"

They both settled in on the couch with Belle having a cup of tea and Lacey having a glass of wine.

"So uh, what have you been up to since you've been back?"

"Nothing much, got a job, staying with Ruby. That's about it. Uh Lacey, there's more of a specific reason why i'm here."

"Oh, what is it" Lacey said with a slightly said look

"Keith, Ruby told me. I want to know everything"

"What did she tell you?" Lacey said with watery eyes

"Only the main parts, the fights, the hospital, the prison."

"So she told you all the basics."

"Pretty much, care to explain further?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got all night Lace"

"Okay. Our first fight happened a week after you left. It was about something stupid that involved me working at The Rabbit Hole. I said something I guess he didn't like and he hit me. I started crying and ran out of his apartment. The next day he showed up at The Rabbit Hole with flowers and said he was sorry, we made up but he kept doing it. It started out as once every couple of months. He would slap me or hit me, I would leave, then he would show up the next day with some gift and we would make up. I don't know why I didn't leave, I guess I though he would change? Then once dad left it stared happening more and more. Until about 4 months ago when I broke up with him, he really didn't like that. I ended up in the hospital, he ended up in jail."

"Lacey, i'm so sorry" Belle had rarely ever seen her sister cry, but she was right now.

"I though I loved him Belle" she was balling in tears

"Hey comes here, it's okay. I'm here" she pulled Lacey into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. All of that stuff that Lacey had did, or rather never did, was all gone in this moment. It would come back eventually sure but for now her and Lace were true sisters.

After Lacey calmed down Belle was getting tired so she said goodbye to Lacey and went home.

"Hey Ruby"

"Hey Belle, how did it go?"

"It went, fine, I guess. She told me everything and for a moment we were true sisters, like everything that had happened in our past flouted away and we were there for each other."

"That's good to hear Bells, do you think you and her will have a better relationship now?"

"I actually don't know, but I hope so."

"Okay, just give her a chance to change, she wants to, I know it."

"Okay Ruby, anyway I got work tomorrow so I got to go to bed. See you in the morning" she said with a yawn

"Night Belle, see you in the morning"

* * *

**_To explain, Belle's sister had a boyfriend named Keith who went to jail for abusing Lacey. He got 1 year and 6 months _****_probation. _**

**_Hope ya'll liked this chapter, just some backstory. No rumbelle, but soon. _**

**_KEEP READING _**


	4. Chapter 4

Belle woke up the next morning bright and early, ready for her next day. She wore a flaring dressy red and black plaid tank top and a dark pick skirt that was shutter style and flared out. She wore her hair half up half down. She walked out of her room the same time as Ruby.

"Well don't you look nice" Ruby said as she went to the kitchen to get a pop tart.

"I work at a insurance office, I have to look nice"

"Are you sure its not to look good for that hot boss of yours?" she said with a smirk

"Ugh Ruby, no, I just like to look nice. Also, I just said he was hot. Not that I wanted to go out with him." Belle said with a blush creeping up her neck and spreading to her face.

"OMG BELLE. You want to ask him out. Don't try to hide it, I see that blush."

"What blush?" she said moving some of her hair to try and cover her face. Ruby just narrowed her eyes and laughed

"Fine. We'll talk about this later. But you better go. don't want be late for work. Or to see that boss." She mumbled the last part so Belle couldn't hear her.

"Okay see you later Rubes"

"Bye Belle."

* * *

Belle arrived at work about 30 minutes early and decided to get a head start on the finance book. She started updating from where the last Actuary had stopped about 4 months ago. That alone took two days. Just her none stop writing. On Thursday she finally got all caught up. She surprised Zelena when she showed up at her desk office with the whole book caught up with.

"Well, well, well i'm impressed Belle. It would have taken the last once months to get through all that. Be there tomorrow at the meeting, 10 am sharp. Get there a bit early so you can meet everyone. I won't be there but Gold will. I'm sure you've met."

"We have."

"Excellent. Have a good night.'

"You too Zelena."

Belle headed towards the elevator to go to the lobby so she head home. The elevator opened to reveal Mr Gold.

"Ah, Ms. French lovely to see you again. Here come in, I don't bite" he said with a laugh. Belle stepped into the elevator, everyone stared at her. She wondered why.

"Have I stayed this late Mr Gold, or are you leaving early?" she knew he stayed late almost everyday, being the boss and all he had to.

"Are you watching me Ms French?" she said with a smirk

"Oh no I only mean-"

"It was a joking Ms French, i'm leaving early today. I have a meeting bright and early tomorrow. Except you would know that too wouldn't you. Have you finished the finance book?"

"Yes, every single day to today."

"Really? I'm impressed, dearie"

"Thank you. Funny, that's what Zelena said too. Minus the 'dearie' part of course."

"Wicked little witch better not steal my line" Belle giggled

"What?"

"Ah right, your new, you don't know the story."

"What story?"

"Tell you what, I need to see the finance book for the meeting and you want to hear this story. Would you be willing to meet me at Granny's around say 8 o'clock to go over it all?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. See you at Granny's, 8 o'clock"

Just then the elevator opened and Belle walked off smiling bigger then she ever had before.

* * *

"Ruby, i'm home!" she said as she walked through the door

"Hey Bells, how was work?"

"Pretty good, finished the damn finance book" she was still smiling from ear to ear as she sat down on the couch across from Ruby

"I didn't realize finishing a finance book would make you so happy"

"It's not. I, uh, I kinda have a date"

"WHAT! Oh god, it's not with Gold is it?"

"Well..."

"BELLE! Come on."

"It's not really a date, we have a meeting tomorrow and he wants to make sure I truly finished the book."

"Wonder how quickly he'll finish" she mumbled with a snort

"RUBY! Just help me get ready. Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, guess i'll finally get to meet my landlord."

Belle had completely forgotten that he was their landlord, not only did she have the hots for her boss, but also her landlord.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Don't complain to him Ruby. I mean it."

"Fine, now let's go get you ready for that date"

"Not really a date, but fine."

* * *

Ruby left about 30 minutes before Belle so she could make it to work on time. Belle, with the help from Ruby, decided to wear a blue tank top dress with black heals. Belle walked outside of her apartment only to find a black Cadillac with a man holding the door out waiting for her

"You must be Ms. French"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Dove, Mr Gold sent me to pick you up and deliver you to the diner"

Belle got in the car and they headed off to Granny's.

Belle arrived at Granny's around 7:50. She thanked Dove for drive and went into the diner. She saw Gold sitting in the booth in the corner closest to the window and went over and took a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" she said with a giggle

"It's reserved for an amazing employee, but you can take it." he said

"Why, thank you." she smiled and took her seat

"You look nice by the way" Mr Gold said as she sat down and picked up her menu. She blushed.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Belle said not realizing what she had just said, she didn't realize she just flirted with her boss.

Gold smirked but didn't comment "So what are you thinking about ordering? I'll be paying just so we are clear."

"Oh you don't have to, I have money ya know."

"Really Ms French, I insist."

"Well then, thank you" she smiled

"Anyway, what have you decided on?"

"I was thinking an ice tea with a hamburger"

"Hm, funny, I was thinking the exact same thing. Just with some extra pickles."

Ruby began to walk up to their table, Belle began to worry.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she said with the fakest smile Belle had ever seen

"Two ice teas and two hamburgers, extra pickles on one"

"Sounds great, but just so you know-"

"They cost extra, i know." he said with a wave of his hand and rolled eyes

Ruby's fake smile got bigger, and faker, at that. But she continued on "Okay, that should be ready in about 20 minutes

"Thank you" Belle chimed in, as Ruby walked away she winked at Belle, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**The real "date" is about to start, I just didn't want to make this chapter super long. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Belle watched as Ruby walked away before turning back to Mr. Gold. "I brought the finance book, as requested. But I believe you owe me a story."

"Ah yes, why I referred to Ms. Green as 'wicked witch' well it's quite a funny story" he began, propping his hands up in a tent like position as he leaned in slightly. "Ms. Green decided one day that she was to pail. So she said she was sick and went home. Instead of returning home as she said she would, she went to a tanning salon." That was already enough to make Belle giggle, but she held back ad continued to listen "she went into the salon and requested a full body tan. She got a spray tan, but one of the chemicals didn't mix right with her skin and she had an allergic reaction. That day while i'm still at the office, I get a call from her and turns out her skin had a bad reaction it turned her entire body green." they both started to laugh, not to load but enough for a few to turn heads "Then she tried to ask if she could stay home and I told her no, she came into the office with green skin for two weeks before it finally went away. Now everyone calls her 'wicked witch' She can also be very jealous."

Belle hadn't gotten a chance to really know Zelena, but she could never see her as jealous. "How so?" she ashed once she stopped laughing

"Her sister is the mayor, well her half sister anyway. She is highly jealous of her, always has been though. He mother left her and had Regina long ago."

"That's horrible!" Belle was shocked

"Yes, terrible. Anyway, I think I've payed my dept. Finance book?" he spoke with an outreached hand

"Here you go," she smiled and gave it to him "it's all finished."

As Gold began to flip trough the book, Ruby arrived with their food. "Here you go" she said with another fake smile. At least shes pretending.

"Thank you Ruby" Belle said. Gold didn't even look up from the book. Ruby just flared her nose and walked away.

"This is excellent Belle. I am highly impressed." Gold looked up wide eyed

Belle blushed slightly "Thank you. Didn't take that long, I even had some free time."

"And what did you do in said free time?" he asked intrigued

"Oh just organized my desk, made a few calls, extra stuff"

"Well, feel free to come in my office any time when you run out of work, i'm sure I can find something for you to do."

She smiled and they ate their food in silence. Ruby soon came with the check, Gold payed, and they left. Gold insisted on taking her home instead of her walking. His Cadillac was parked out front when they left. He drove her home and she bid him goodnight once they got to her apartment.

"Thank you Mr Gold, that story was truly intriguing"

"No worries Ms French, i'm just glad we finally have someone who knows what there doing in this office. Have a nice night"

"You too Mr Gold" she got out of the car and closed the door. She walked up to her apartment and couldn't wait to hear about all the questions Ruby would have when she got home.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting the next day was quite interesting, mainly due to the fact that Gold almost never took his eyes off her. He wasn't creepily staring at her but he was staring every once and awhile. The meeting was fine until she had to stand up and talk about the finances. She was used to giving presentations for collage, but never for an amazing job. She got up there and at first said nothing and just stood and looked at everyone, but then she looked at Gold and he calmed her down. He stared at her and waved his arms slightly to tell her to relax, she couldn't see how anyone could hate this man. Hating Miss Kelly however, was another story

"Well get on with it" she snapped from where she sat at the table

After that Belle carried on as normal, she did an excellent job, even Gold told her so after the meeting.

"You did excellent Miss French, you still manage to impress me"

"Thank you, i don't think i could have done it had you not calmed me down" she blushed

"Glad I could help, you are free for the rest of the day by the way"

"Oh really, thank you. Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm sure I can find something if your interested, my secretary went home early, something about her baby" he went to the elevator and she followed. Everyone was giving her strange looks

"oh are they alright?" she had a worried look on her face

"I'm sure they are fine. And ignore all the people staring, they do that"

"Why?"

"Most people don't get in an elevator with me dearie, you and the wicked witch are the only ones" they heard the ding as they arrived on the 12th floor

"Well I don't find you all that bad" she smiled at him and she could swear she saw the corner of his mouth go up for a split second

"You one of the few. I was thinking you could help me organize these files. I haven't done that in ages." he walked up to two file cabinets one on top of the other and opened the top one. "This should take some time, you up for it?" he looked at her

"I'm up for anything"

'I'll keep that in mind' Gold thought, he instantly regretted where that thought was going and went to sit down at his desk

Two hours later...

Belle sat the on floor laughing while finishing up putting everything away.

"I think i'm finally done" getting over her laughter

"Only took you two hours" he said with a smirk

"I've been here for two hours?" she said a bit shocked, she didn't think she was here that long, not that she didn't mind though.

"Yes, it's around lunch time, i'm going to take lunch. Want me to drive you home?" he asked as he got up.

'Take a chance Belle' she thought to herself, she had to take a chance. "Would you be apposed to me getting lunch with you"

He turned around wide eyed for a second before going normal again "I'd love to"

They had a nice lunch at Granny's, a few people stared but eventually looked away. Ruby was very interested when she first walked in. Ruby acted mostly normal through out the whole lunch, but Belle knew she was in for it when she got home. Gold took her home and gave something before she got out of the car.

"Hey Belle"

She turned as she reached for the handle of the car but didn't get out "Yeah?"

"Here is my business card and," he flipped the card over and pulled out a pen "my personal number is on the back, let me know if you need anything" he handed it to her.

"Thank you" she took the card and got out of the car. Once she got inside she screamed a hppy scream, cause just got his number.

/

Hope you like it! I'm loving it and have a lot of ideas coming up for this one!

KEEP READING!


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, Belle had bombarded with questions from Ruby when she got home. But that was over a week ago. Ruby soon got a bit accustom to seeing Belle and Gold at the diner every once and a while, at least once or twice a week. Most people found it a bit strange but never said anything. Belle felt as thought she was developing stronger feelings, and she didn't know what to do about it. She was starting to feel things for her boss, very unprofessional things. She wasn't going to let it get in the way of her work however, every time they went to Granny's it was just them being on lunch at the same time. Nothing more.

She was sitting at her desk when Ashley came by and tapped her.

"Gold needs you upstairs. Now. He seems annoyed so hurry. Bring the book"

Belle grabbed the finance book and went up the elevator with Ashley. She had never seen Gold annoyed or angry before, this was going to be interesting. She arrived on the 12th floor to see him with his hands in his long hair at his desk. He looked stressed. Ashley walked up to his door and told him Belle was there and returned to her desk.

"You may come in Miss French." he called to her "please close the door behind you" he added as she walked in. She closed the door and sat down, placing the book on his desk. He could tell by the way she was acting that she was on edge. He felt a little bad so he tried to calm her "Miss French, I called you here to look at a property number, that is it. My stress has nothing to do with anything you have done"

"Thank you, and you can call me Belle is you like. Most do."

"Then Miss French, you get a special privilege not many get, my first name. You can call me Ryan, when it is just you and me that is" He had to admit he was catching feelings for her. But he was the boss, so that was really the most her could give at the time. He didn't even know if she felt the same way, probably not, she is probably just being friendly

Belle blushed a bit "Thank you Mr- Ryan" she smiled at him, and she could have sworn he smiled back "So, would you care to tell me why you are so stressed?"

"Well, if you must know, the Mayor called and wants to argue with me about her house insurance. She claims she is being charged to much a month to keep it. I needed the fiance book to prove her wrong. Would you like to come with me?" he stood and grabbed his coat

She had two options, go with him and see Regina again after all these years but get to spend tie with the man she had growing feeling for. Or sit alone at her desk and do nothing. Facing the Mayor it is.

/

The drive to the Mayors office was pleasant. They liked similar music, Belle had learned when she asked to turn on the radio. Once they arrived Ryan went very stern and very formal, much more than usual. He turned to her before they walked in "Don't say anything unless I ask, understood?" She nodded "Regina is not the kindest and barley tolerates me, she may not take to kindly to you being here" She nodded again and they walked inside.

Twenty minutes later they were leaving the office. Ryan had proven his point and Belle watched the whole time. She actually found it quite intriguing watching him stick up to her when she never could. She almost wondered if he could protect her...

"Thank you for coming with me Miss French" he cut off her thought once they were in the car

She glanced at him "Belle," she corrected "and it was actually not that bad. Watching you yell at her was quite interesting. You know what you want and stand up it"

The conversation ended there and while Belle looked out the window she didn't notice Ryan look over at her and smile while thinking to himself

_I would stand up for you_

/

Their friendship was more normal, until one night about a month later when things changed.

/

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Cliff hanger!**

**KEEP READING**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby was on a trip, again, she went on a once a month trip with a different fling. Some would just go Boston for a few days others, if she could score big, she got to go to California, Florida or even once Hawaii. Sadly this time all the guy could afford was a few night at an inn outside of Storybrook. It was about 11 pm and Belle was heading off to bed. She laid in bed for a good 30 minutes playing on her phone when she heard glass break in the kitchen. She grabbed the baseball bat she kept under her bed and her phone. She was quite and softly opened her door. She almost screamed when she saw a man dressed in all black standing in her living room. He was holding something metal and shiny in his hand but she couldn't tell what it was. A weapon of some sort she assumed. She was quite, was, she was quite until the floorboard decided to turn on her and creak. The man turned around quickly and jump out the window he had broken. Belle was so shocked she stood frozen for what felt like a lifetime before collapsing to the floor.

She sat on the floor for about 20 minutes before grabbing her phone and calling the first person she thought of. Ryan.

"Please pick up" she said trembling. It rang twice before he answered

"Hello?" he said very sleepily

"Hey Ryan, i'm sorry to call you at such a late hour but," she stopped

"Belle? Is everything okay?" he knew something was wrong by the way her voice sounded

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you this late, you can go back to sleep" she went to hang up before he spoke again

"No it's fine, what is it?" he sat up in his bed

"Someone- someone b-broke into my house"

"Are you okay!?" he got out of bed and started to get dressed "i'm coming over now"

"Are- are you sure? My house is a bit of a-a mess"

"I don't care Belle, I'm sure I've seen worse in my sons old room-" he didn't mean to say that

"Son?" she never knew he had a son

"Well now I have a story to tell you when I show up. Be there in 20 minutes"

/

Belle had moved to the couch by the time he arrived. She opened the door and he walked in. The next thing he did was slightly strange and new territory, he hugged her. He hugged her and she started crying. She cried for a few minutes before stepping back and going to make tea.

"Tea?" she said as she wiped her face

"Yes please" he responded

"You may have a seat if you like, the remote is on the coffee table" she said as she prepared the kettle

"Thank you" he took a seat and waited on her. This was very new to him and he never did anything like this before. He was at her house, late at night and he hugged her. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was certain he had feeling for her now but she would never feel that same way. He also knew this was highly inappropriate for him to be here, but it was already to late to change his mind. His overthinking of the situation ended as she walked in with tea, she had learned how her liked his tea a few weeks ago. She handed him his cup and took a seat on the oppisite side of the couch. They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Ryan finally broke it.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he didn't look at her, he just continued to stare at the off tv

"There isn't much to talk about, I heard glass break, grabbed my bat and my phone and walked into the living room to see a man in my livingroom. He had some sort of weapon, it looked metal by the shine of the moonlight"

Ryan knew who broke into her house, but he wasn't going to tell her. He didn't want to worry her more by telling her she just had the most wanted burgler in her house. He was just glad she was safe. He then wondered why she was home alone, she had a roommate, didn't she? "Hm, intresting, but uh, why are you alone. I thought you said you had a roommate"

"Oh my rommate goes out of town with her new boyfriends a lot, so i'm home alone a lot on the weekends," Gold made a metal note of that, which he immediatly scolded himself for. He had indeed begun to strong feeings for his employee. What he didn't know was Belle had stong feelings for her boss. "I got used to it after a while though. For a bit it may be a different story."

"I don't think they will try again, not after you caught them" that was true about the man who broke into her home. The company had delt with him so many times, never being able to catch him. He finally looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice, looking into his eyes. She scooted closer to him so she was on the cushion right next to the one he was on

"It was nothing I-" Belle cut him off

"I know you weren't already awake Ryan. But I do believe you have a story to tell me" He then did something neither of them expected, he put his arm around her shoulder. Almost as if it was normal Belle snuggled closer to his side as he began his sad story of his son

"It all started when my ex wife and I got a divorce, we had a five year old son and were in a custody battle. Eventually the court granted her custody and I could see him every other weekend. This worked out for about a year until she decided she wanted full custody, we went back to court and somehow, they gave her full custody. I believe she slept with the judge but they said it was because I didn't make enough money, the company was very small at the time. I hadn't seen my son for two years when I got a call that him and his mother had died in a car crash. I didn't really care about his mother, even if she was my ex wife. Turns out she had been fighting with one of her boyfriends and left in a frenzy." by the time he finished the story he didn't realize he had a few tears going down his face. Belle looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ryan, that's awful. If you feel like talking about it, my ears are always open." she smiled at him again. He smile was like fine art in his opinion.

"I have a few stories, would you like to hear them?" he asked her. Her smile widened

"I would love to" he began telling her all kinds of stories about his son. After about the third story he realized she had fallen asleep. At first he thought about getting up, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be rude and wake her up. So he did the only thing he could do in this situation, he got confortable and fell asleep next to her, and it was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time.

/

I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry I took so long to get up!

KEEP READING!


	9. Chapter 9

Belle was the first to wake up, it took her a moment to remember what had happened last night. She especially remembered what happened when she looked over and saw the face of her boss asleep next to her. She studied his face as he slept, he looked calm in his sleep. His face had slight wrinkles and was definitely aged but he was still quite handsome in her opinion. He had light pink lips that were thin but looked soft, she had long wanted to kiss them. Her staring caused her to not notice when his breathing changed and he woke up. He could feel her staring and waited a moment before he spoke.

"Are you just going to keep staring or try to wake me up?" He finally spoke with a smirk, his voice was deeper and more accent then usual due to sleep. Belle shivered slightly at the sound.

"Sorry" she said with a blush "I- um- thank you for uh- coming over last night."

"No problem," he said calmly as he tried to remove his arm from around her shoulders "can you move please?" he asked.

"Oh!" she nervously cleared her throat "sorry" she looked over at her at the clock as she moved to let Ryan up "Oh shit! We are so late for work, what am I going to tell my boss?" She said not remembering who she was in the room with.

"I think he will be fine with it dearie" Ryan chuckled as he smirked at her. Belle realized her mistake and her blush got deeper.

"Right."

"May I ask where your restroom is?" Ryan asked as he stood up.

"At the end of the hall" She stood up as he started to walk away "do you want tea?"

He turned around and looked at her before replying "Seeing as we are already late, and I don't think the boss will mind, sure" and he turned and walked to the bathroom. Belle smiled and walked into the kitchen. Their was one thing about having the boss as a friend, you could get away with a few things. Although Belle would never use that, that would be wrong.

Belle sometimes wished they could be more then friends, but she knew that could never be since he was her boss. They closest they could ever be was friends, and sometimes even that was pushing it. Even if she thought he was devilishly handsome. From his long brown hair that had a slight curl to it to his feet that walked with pride. He was everything she wanted, which was hard to find for her. She wanted someone smart, handsome, funny, and not afraid to stick up for her when she couldn't do it herself.

"Are you going to get that?" Her dazed state was broken by a familiar Scottish accent. She looked over to see the kettle was whistling. She quickly took it off the stove and fixed his tea the way she knew he liked it. She smiled as she handed him a cup. They sat there drinking their tea for a moment before Belle looked up and remember her very broken window.

"Oh crap, what am I going to do about that window?" She frowned as she looked at it, she didn't have the money to get it fixed, and she would also have to tell Ruby. They would both probably have to work double in order to-

"You work for an insurance company dearie, and _my_ insurance company at that. Which means you have full coverage on everything you own. Fixing a simple window should be nothing." He said nonchalantly, he looked down at his watch. "I should head to the office, i'll see you their. Thank you for everything" He gave her a sweet smile and pushed off from where he leaned up against the counter.

"No, thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come over." She led him to the door. "Is it okay if I wait til Ruby gets home to go into the office? I don't want to leave the house unprotected"

"Sure, take your time. If you want you don't have to come in today at all." Belle thought she could hear the slightest disappointment in his voice as he said that, but she must have imagined it. Still, she would be a bit disappointed herself if she didn't go in.

"Oh no, i'll be there, I just need Ruby to come home first. I will probably be in around lunch. If that's okay with you of course?" She smiled at him

"It's fine Belle, take care. Come to my office if you need anything once you get to work."

/

Belle got ready and waited for Ruby to get home. She swept up all the glass from the window and got some cling wrap and take to cover it so no bugs would get in for now. She had just sat down when she heard keys in the door. '_Finally_' she thought. Ruby walked into the room and looked at Belle surprised.

"Belle? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She dropped her bags and sat down next to Belle on the couch, completely oblivious to the window. She sniffed her nose as she were a dog before saying, "and why does it smell like someone else was here?" Ruby had always had a strong sense of smell, she never knew why but it did come in handy sometimes.

"Well, I was waiting on you to get home so you could watch the house. I have to go to work and will explain everything when I get home." Belle got up and started to get her keys and purse.

"Watch the window?" Ruby asked, Belle merely pointed at the broken window. "Oh my gods! What the hell?"

"Like I said Ruby, I will explain when I get home, just don't leave the house until then." And with that Belle walked out the door and went to work.

/

Belle got to work at about 12:15. She could see Jefferson's relieved face as she entered the doors. She walked up to his desk to check in. He smiled brightly at her as he checked her in on the computer. Little did she know Mr Gold was upstairs smiling at his screen as he saw her name appear as check in.

"Thank god Belle, I thought you finally gave up and quit. Thought the boss finally got to you. I'm glad he didn't though."

"Nope. I'm here to stay. Just had a little problem at home I had to take care of first. Have a good day" she walked over to the elevator and went to her office. She decided she would go see Ryan at the end of the day and tell him everything was fine at home. The end of the day came sooner then she thought, the day practically zooming by. She would just quickly stop by and say everything was fine and be on her way.

She saw that his office door was open so she looked in. She did not except to see Zelena to his left sitting on his desk very close to him. She got an uneasy feeling. Zelena was clearly flirting with him but it didn't look as if Gold were flirting back. Ashley looked just as uncomfortable as Belle while she was sitting at her desk. Belle looked over at her with a grimace.

"Does she do this all the time?" Belle asked uncomfortably.

"Sadly, but he clearly hates it. I don't know why she keeps trying" Belle looked back over at his office and saw him look up at her then turn to Zelena. If she read his lips correctly it looked like he asked her to leave. And she did because Zelena whipped her head around and saw Belle standing there. She was clearly annoyed but got up and left the room, her green eyes flaring with anger. He waved for Belle to come in the room.

"Thank you for that, she can be so annoying." He smiled as she came in and sat down. "I know what she's doing, i'm wondering if I should just get **not interested** tattooed on my forehead to get the point across." Belle giggled lightly at that.

"Maybe, that then that would ruin your handsome face, so better not" '_Dammit Belle, you said it again_' she told herself. If she kept calling him handsome it would be the death of her. "I mean-"

"It's fine Belle really, I don't get compliments often. Your probably lying anyway, but that's not the point. How is the apartment?"

"I'm not lying, and that's why I came up here. I just wanted to let you know everything is fine. Ruby is at the apartment now, probably until this weekend when she finds another guy to go out of town with" Ryan watched as her face turned slightly sad at the mention of her friend leaving again. He wished he could do something, he hoped so.

/

**Great stuff coming soon!**

**KEEP READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

A month later another weekend came up where Ruby found someone else to take her on a another trip. Belle was home alone again, they had gotten the window fixed the Wednesday after the break-in. Thankfully this time with bullet proof glass, Ryan had insisted. She was on the couch Saturday night when she heard her phone go off next to her. She saw Ryan's name and was a bit surprised but happy.

**R-Hey**

**_B-Hey_**

**R-I have a surprise for you**

Belle got excited, she loved surprises. Belle and Ryan had fallen into a comfortable friendship after the break-in. They made jokes and even hung out on the weekends Ruby wasn't in town. She didn't expect him this weekend however, he had said he had other plans that he needed to see to.

**_B-Oh really? And what might this surprise be?_**

**R-Open your front door and find out**

Belle practically ran to the door and she opened it with a swing. She was a bit confused however when she opened the door and saw only Ryan standing there with a large grocery bag in his hand. "Ryan?" He simply smiled at her and then held up a finger telling her to wait. He then put his thumb and index finger to his lips and whistled. She heard something running and was astounded to see a mostly white and light brown Siberian Husky come up next to him and sit down.

"Say hello to your new friend Belle" He smiled at her and she gasped.

"You- you got me a dog?" she screamed.

"If you want it, I know it's a lot to take care of but he can help when your roommate is away" Belle ushered Ryan in and the dog followed.

"Does he have a name?" she asked still looking at him shocked.

"Nope, that's up for you to decide. In this bag is everything you need for him. He is already trained and everything as well. He also has blue eyes just like yours." He gestured to the bag in his hand. Belle didn't know what to say. She had always wanted a dog but never bought one.

"I- thank you!" she jumped at him and hugged him. At least, she had only meant to hug him, not kiss him full on the lips. She quickly realized her mistake and pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't hav-" she was cut off however when Gold pulled her close and kissed her again. After a minute Gold pulled back and smiled at her.

"You don't have to apologies, you don't know how long i've wanted to do that. He moved his hand up and brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face.

"Probably as long as I have" she didn't realize she had put her arms around his neck "So... what now?" she questioned.

"Now, I think you should name your dog" he looked down at the pet who had gone to laying on the floor. Neither moving, Belle thought of a name.

"What about Rush?" the dog looked up at Belle with his ears up and his head tilted "Do you like that? Rush?" she asked the dog and he barked as if replying with a yes.

"Rush it is then" Gold said as he looked back at Belle "Now, about what you were really asking about, that all depends on you. If you want me, you shall have me. I don't I will leave and never speak of this moment again, and you can keep Rush." Belle just simply smiled at him before replying,

"If I didn't want you, would I do this?" She then grabbed his face and kissed him again. This kiss was a lot softer then the others and held promise. It was at this moment Ryan Gold knew he would marry this women one day.

Ryan had stayed over late cuddling on the couch with Belle before going home. Belle and Rush settled into her room and fell into a nice sleep. Belle woke up the next morning with a text from Ryan saying good morning. She responded with the same and got ready for the day. Would work be different now? Or would they have to act the same? She would have to invite him over and ask him tonight.

/

She spent her Sunday mostly around the house. She had to finish setting up everything for Rush and then get ready for dinner. She had texted Ryan and asked him to join her and he gladly said yes. At 7 pm sharp Ryan arrived at the door, Belle gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and Rush ran over to get pet before retiring back to the couch.

"Hey" Ryan said as he looked at Belle. She had a blue dress with gold flower accents. "You look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you" she replied as she closed the door behind him "I hope you like chicken and green beans" she walked into the kitchen.

"I do, am i'm assuming this dinner is about more then just you wanting to see me?" He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"You would be right," she said as she got the chicken out of the over. Ryan felt bad cause he tried not to stare, but he knew she did it on purpose. "I have to ask you, what will things be like now. At work I mean. Cause it's not generally normal for a boss to date one of his workers." She started plating the food as Ryan walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, we will just have to keep it a secret, if that is what you wish. I don't want to lose the company Belle but I don't particularly want to lose you either. Especially since I just got you"

"And I don't want to lose you either. So if we must keep it a secret, then that's what we will do. Dinners ready" she grabbed both of the plates and headed into the living room. Sitting the plates down on the coffee table she sat down and patted the spot next to her for Ryan to come sit. She could get used to dates like this.

/

She loved having a dog, she was already used to him being around and since he was trained she didn't have to leave him the crate when she left for work that morning. Ryan had picked out a beautiful collar, it was light blue like her and Rush's eyes. She had gotten a bone shaped dog tag to go over his shot tag. Ryan had been kind enough to get that done for her as well. She had been so busy this weekend however, that she forgot to tell Ruby about the new edition. He phone rang at 11 am that morning reading Ruby's name and she instantly knew why. She picked up the phone ans waited for Ruby to scream and tell her to get of it but it never came.

"Belle?"

"Yeah?" she replied wearily.

"You didn't tell me you got a dog!" she screamed happily. Belle had not expected that.

"Your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I love dogs!" Ruby started giggling on the other side of the phone as the dog licked her face.

"Oh, that great! Thank god, i'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Okay, and I love the name by the way! Rush, he looks like a rush" Belle smiled as Ruby spoke, she was so happy Ruby liked Rush. She couldn't wait to tell Ryan.

/

**YAY! I'm sorry if this book is going a bit fast but I want to finish this one soon since I have a ton of books to work on! I promise I won't abandon any of my books though!**

**KEEP READING!**


End file.
